


to be your harbour

by the_gabih



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (it isn't), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, background dimilix, which dimitri thinks is unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: Heats are not very aptly named, and Dimitri finds that even a mountain of furs is not enough to stave off what he needs.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	to be your harbour

"Hey, your highness."

Dimitri peeks out from underneath the blanket pile to see a face smiling brightly at him from the side of the bed. Sylvain's crouched down so their heads are on a level with each other, and his eyes are a deep blue that Dimitri thinks for a wild moment he could get lost in.

Then he remembers himself. Sylvain is another omega, and even if he were not, Dimitri has already been promised to another. Whether or not Felix still wants to uphold that promise is another question entirely- it will happen, short of some world-changing catastrophe. Which makes Sylvain's presence odd. Dimitri squints.

"Why are you here?"

"Me? I'm here to check up on my favourite princeling. Someone told me you weren't feeling so hot."

Dimitri huffs. 'Heat' is a deeply inaccurate term for the phenomenon. He feels colder than he ever has before, desperate for the warmth of another body. Building a nest has taken the edge off, but he still wants. "I'm fine. Everything is under control."

"Mm-hm. I can see that." It sounds as though Sylvain might be laughing at him. Is he laughing at him? Dimitri watches his friend glance over the blanket pile. "Got a pretty good setup here, I gotta say. You do that all yourself?"

A nod. 

"Huh. Gotta hand it to you- that many furs must've been pretty heavy."

Dimitri shrugs- not, he supposes, that Sylvain can see it. "It was no trouble."

"Seiros, you sound like you did it as a favour to me. You're allowed to do things 'cause you want to, you know." Sylvain reaches out a hand, and where Dimitri's normal inclination is to flinch away from sudden contact, now he leans into the touch. Sylvain is warm. His hand is large, callused from training and battles despite his insistence on slacking off at every possible turn. Perhaps Felix has-

Never mind. His cunt throbs at the thought of his promised alpha, even knowing the man hates him. He presses his thighs tightly together as though the scent of his slick might escape from beneath the pile. As though Sylvain can't already see how weak and helpless and heat-ridden he is.

Sylvain hums. His hand is still on Dimitri's cheek. "Speaking from personal experience, though, blankets on their own don't tend to work all that well. You want an extra body in there? Might help with the warmth."

Dimitri blinks, opening his eyes wide. "You- you want to-?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything untoward," Sylvain promises. "Just... hang out under the blankets with you, is all. I brought a couple books if you're getting bored, and Dedue made some rolls on kitchen duty this morning. Said I oughta bring some over."

"Would that not get...messy?"

Sylvain grins. "I think messy tends to happen in a heat, one way or another. But I don't need to join you for you to have 'em. Here." He pulls out a little cloth-wrapped bundle. The scent of warm bread, and of Dedue and his ever-calming presence, rises from it. Dimitri reaches out a shaky hand to take it.

"And if I wanted you to join me?"

"Then you've only gotta ask."

Dimitri opens his mouth to do just that, but the very concept of words escapes him in that moment. He is a thing that wants, not a thing that speaks. A thing that lashes out and destroys all it touches.

And still he tugs back the corner of the fur pile for Sylvain to crawl inside. Even as another omega, Sylvain has proven his skill on the battlefield. Even if grappling isn't his forte, he could still fight Dimitri off should he be overtaken by one of his nightmares again. And any second thoughts Dimitri might have had about the whole idea vanish like a blown-out candle flame when Sylvain's face lights up and he crawls in under the blankets.

"Man," he says, shuffling around to get comfortable and letting a significant portion of the heat out around him; Dimitri has to bite back an instinctive whine. "This is great. Remember when we were kids and we used to throw blankets over the chairs? Or we'd all have a midnight feast on your bed with the curtains drawn? Those were the days."

"Things were certainly much simpler," Dimitri agrees, huddling in on himself until Sylvain finally, finally settles in on his front. They're so close, together in the tiny dormitory bed. Dimitri's knees are knocking against Sylvain's legs, his clasped hands brushing Sylvain's arm. If Sylvain notices, he doesn't say anything, just sets the parcel down on his other side and pulls out a roll.

"Here. Gotta keep your strength up."

Dimitri's hands tremble when he takes it. It's been a little while since last he ate, and he'd not had much appetite then. One of the difficulties of adjusting to life at Garreg Mach has been adjusting to the days when Dedue is not on the cooking rota. Which isn't to say that the food then is bad- quite the contrary, the others seem to eat it with gusto- only that Dimitri finds it hard to appreciate it as he once had when there is so little flavour or texture to enjoy.

It's a minor complaint, really, which is why he has never voiced it. But the bun in his hands has a heat to it when he bites in, with dried fruit and nuts as a counterpoint to the softness of the bread. Before he knows it, it's gone entirely. The smile on Sylvain's face is soft and indulgent, and in his hands is another roll. 

"Yeah, he said you might go for those. Said he'd drop by with more later, if you were up for that."

Dimitri deserves nothing of the sort. Dedue should be spending his time taking care of himself, not fretting over him when he isn't even leaving his room to be fretted over. But nevertheless, he nods. It would not do to spurn such generosity. "That would be wonderful."

"Yeah. I need to get him to teach me some stuff. His food is so good. Here," he says, pulling a strip of bread off the roll in his hands and holding it out to Dimitri. "Save your strength."

"I- I am not a child in need of feeding," Dimitri stammers, hoping the darkness of the room covers the flush in his cheeks. Sylvain's warmth is finally starting to permeate the space beneath the blankets, he'll blame it on that.

"Oh, I know that, don't worry. Swear you're gonna be taller than me soon, the rate you're growing. I'm just helping you keep your energy up is all."

"Hmn." Dimitri is unconvinced, but he leans forward and closes his teeth on the edge of the bread Sylvain is holding out. Even once it's in his mouth, he doesn't move back again, content to lie like this, with his forehead almost resting against Sylvain's arm, taking little bites every time Sylvain holds out more. There's a strange warmth growing in his chest, entirely unconnected to anything between his legs. In many ways, it does feel like a return to their childhood, to a time when Dimitri could let his guard down around his friends and play and laugh as though there were nothing more important in the world.

It feels... nice, lying quietly in the dark like this. He can almost pretend the world outside does not exist, that it is just him and Sylvain. No responsibilities, no duties, no heartache. Only the feeling of being seen and held.

As if Sylvain had heard him, once Dimitri finishes the second bread roll, he holds out an arm until his fingers are brushing tentatively against Dimitri's side. "C'mere," he murmurs. "Let's get you properly warmed up, yeah?"

Dimitri really ought to protest. Instead, he shifts forward as Sylvain rolls onto his side, pressing himself against all the lines and curves of his friend's body. Sylvain's arm is heavy as it settles over his waist and Dimitri finds himself nosing instinctively at Sylvain's collarbone. For a man who maintains such a devil-may-care attitude to life, his clothes are always so clean and well-kept. Dimitri isn't sure what herbs he uses to wash them, but they smell good. Sylvain smells good. He breathes in deep, and finds his shoulders starting to drop down from around his ears.

"There we go," Sylvain murmurs, his breath fanning out warm against Dimitri's forehead. "That better? All nice and cozy?"

"Mmn." He feels strangely tired, all of a sudden, though he can't think why. It's not like he's done anything much over the last day or so, and while sleep has proved as elusive as ever, he'd assumed that was only because he didn't need it. But here, with Sylvain's hand shifting up to stroke gentle circles at the nape of his neck, it seems determined to deprive him of the feeling. Dimitri whines and cranes his head to expose more of his skin to Sylvain's soft, clever fingers, and he feels a faint chuckle against his hair.

"Get some sleep, your highness. I'll be here in the morning."

Dimitri makes a soft grumbling noise against Sylvain's shoulder. That's not his name.

"Okay, okay." Another laugh, and Sylvain's lips brush gently against the top of his head. "Dimitri. Dima. Mitya. Sleep. I've got you."

Which is ridiculous. For all that Dimitri is an omega, he does not need to be held, or coddled. He can stand alone, as he has, as he must, for even after they are mated, he does not want to place any further burdens on an unwilling Felix. But this is Sylvain, and he is offering- gladly, by the sound of it- and Dimitri is so very tired.

He supposes he can let himself be weak, just this once.


End file.
